In recent years, an active matrix type organic EL display panel has been developed which includes drive circuits that drive a light-emitting element for each of a plurality of pixels (for example, refer to Patent Literature 1).
FIG. 22 is a cross-sectional diagram illustrating structure of an organic EL display panel disclosed in Patent Literature 1. Note that the structure illustrated in FIG. 22 is for two pixels. The organic EL display panel includes a substrate 51, gate electrodes 52, a gate insulating film 53, source and drain electrodes (hereinafter, referred to as S-D electrodes) 54, semiconductor layer portions 56, a passivation film 57, a planarizing film 58, pixel electrodes 59, banks 60, organic EL layer portions 61, a common electrode 62, a resin sealing layer 63, a sealing substrate 64, and metal contacts 65. The gate electrodes 52, the gate insulating film 53, the S-D electrodes 54, and the semiconductor layer portions 56 compose transistors configuring each of the drive circuits. The passivation film 57 and the planarizing film 58 cover the transistors. The pixel electrodes 59, the organic EL layer portions 61, and the common electrode 62 compose the light-emitting elements. The light-emitting elements are formed on the planarizing film 58. A plurality of contact holes are formed through the passivation film 57 and the planarizing film 58. The pixel electrodes 59 of the light-emitting elements are electrically connected to the S-D electrodes 54 of the drive circuits through the metal contacts 65, which are formed in the contact holes. With regards to process order during formation of the contact holes, Patent Literature 1 recites that the passivation film 57 is formed from silicon nitride, the planarizing film 58 is subsequently formed from an organic material, and thereafter etching is performed on both the planarizing film 58 and the passivation film 57 (paragraph 0048).